


Останься со мной

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Почему Артур так и не сказал "Я люблю тебя"





	Останься со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128584) by [boywholivednotdied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywholivednotdied/pseuds/boywholivednotdied). 



> Ибо я узнала про концовку в середине первого сезона.  
> Советую читать под Trading Yesterday — Shattered или глянуть [вот это видео.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZcQf7uNWVo)

_Я хочу кое-что сказать... чего я никогда тебе не говорил..._

Сердце Мерлина замерло.

Неужели Артур действительно собирался произнести это? Неужели Мерлин наконец услышит эти слова от него? Артур никогда не умел выражать свои эмоции должным образом, не был способен сказать так, чтобы не дополнить их оскорблением. Мерлин, конечно, знал, что он на самом деле чувствовал; всегда знал. Но было бы приятно наконец услышать это. Ясные и простые слова. Без поддразнивания, без подтрунивания... лишь три простых слова.

Собирался ли Артур озвучить их? И, что важнее, хотел ли этого Мерлин?

Он крепче обхватил Артура, отчаянно и жадно. Не желая отпускать.

Артур не мог умереть. Не сейчас. Теперь все было закончено. Наконец-то наступил мир, Моргана и ее союзники были мертвы. Артур знал о магии Мерлина. Теперь все было так, как и должно было быть.

Насколько жесток был мир, если должен был забрать Артура у него?

Он хотел услышать те самые слова.

Не то чтобы ему нужно было заверение... он знал, как Артур ценил его, все знали. Дело даже было не в том, что он делал для спасения его жизни и не в том, что он до этого сказал. Просто то, как он смотрел на Мерлина, нежность в его глазах, то, как он мягко касался его спины или взъерошивал ему волосы... Смотря сейчас на него, Мерлин видел отражение своих собственных чувств в больших, лазурных глазах Артура.

Но... услышать быть...

Мерлин даже не помнил тот единственный раза, когда Артур обнимал его. Он пытался, много раз пытался, но в голову приходили только слова Гвейна. "То, как он обнимал тебя… — сказал тогда Гвейн, встряхнув косматыми волосами, — словно не хотел отпускать".

Но Мерлин не помнил. Не мог вспомнить.

Это причиняло боль.

Поэтому он так и нуждался в том, чтобы Артур сказал, ему нужно было за что-то цепляться. Что-то помнить. Эти слова могли заставить его держаться. Так долго, как он смог бы выдержать без половины себя.

Но действительно ли ему нужно было слышать это? Артур был прямо здесь, в его руках, смотрел с уважением и привязанностью. Впервые за все время Артур понял все. Все, что Мерлин сделал.

_Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся._

Это казалось самым прекрасным, что кто-либо говорил ему за все время. Артур мог сказать "не забывай меня" или "позаботься о нашем королевстве" — но не сказал. Он только хотел, чтобы Мерлин остался таким, как сейчас, ведь таким Артур его и любил.

Мерлин убрал несколько прядей волос, упавших Артуру на глаза, в которых светилось неподдельное благоговение. Теперь, когда Артур знал, все ощущалось по-другому, и только взгляд был прежним. После открытия чувства Артура к нему не изменились, стали только сильнее.

У Мерлина ушло некоторое время, чтобы осознать, — не смотря на все свои страдания, он прошел бы весь этот путь снова. Лишь бы только прожить с Артуром еще одну жизнь.

И всего на одно мгновение они перестали быть королем и слугой, отдалились от званий того, кто объединил Альбион, и величайшего мага всех времен. Они стали просто Артуром и Мерлином. Двоими в своем собственном мире... безо лжи. Только они и их любовь друг к другу.

В его последний момент все внимание Артура было сосредоточено на Мерлине. Он не просил передать что-то своим рыцарям или защитить Гвен. Он просто лежал, подбирая слова, глядя Мерлину в глаза.

Мерлин все еще слышал последнюю фразу у себя в голове.

_Просто держи меня... пожалуйста._

Это он и собирался делать.

Он станет последним, кто держал Артура. Он увидит, как свет пропадает из его прекрасных глаз, услышит его последний вздох.

Было больно. Больнее, чем Мерлин мог представить. Но это кричало "я люблю тебя" громче, чем любые слова.

 

 _Я люблю тебя_ , — хотел сказать Артур. — _Я так люблю тебя. Я бы предпочел получить еще тысячу ударов кинжалом, чем покидать тебя._

Но сказать он это не мог — было бы слишком эгоистично.

Кто знал, когда Мерлин умрет? Может, завтра, а может, еще через сотню лет. А Артур не мог вынести мысли, что он будет жить и страдать, желая, чтобы все сложилось иначе.

У него не было права сказать ему, что он любит его, и умереть. Подразнить тем, что могло бы быть, и закрыть дверь.

Нет, это было бы эгоистично.

Артур хотел открыто заявить о своих чувствах, уже несколько лет умирал от желания сделать это, все время, сколько он помнил, на самом деле. Но теперь он на самом деле умирал и... не мог сказать.

Было слишком поздно. Он упустил свой шанс.

Сказать теперь — значило причинить Мерлину боль. А он никак не собирался позволять Мерлину страдать, только не в том случае, если мог избавить его от этого.

Но что-то ему нужно было сказать.

Нужно было дать Мерлину понять, что он чувствовал, насколько заботился о нем. Но Артур с трудом мог дышать, не то что выражать свою любовь.

Как он мог сказать, что был лишь половиной до встречи с Мерлином?

Как он мог сказать, что без него жизнь была бы пустой? Что Мерлин дополнял его?

Что был рад именно своей смерти, потому что не смог бы вынести ни единого дня без Мерлина?

Артур был слаб. Он всегда был слаб. Всю жизнь он был конфликтным и сомневающимся, и с изъянами. Без Мерлина, поддерживающего и придававшего ему уверенности, он был бы никем. Именно Мерлин помогал ему понять, что делать.

Артур задействовал все оставшиеся силы, чтобы понять руку и мягко обхватить затылок Мерлина, жалея, что на нем перчатки, — так он мог бы почувствовать его волосы. Он ничего так не хотел, как приблизить лицо Мерлина и умереть, чувствуя его губы.

Но это тоже было эгоистично.

Будь Артур на месте Мерлина, он был бы совершенно уничтожен, если бы ему на мгновение что-то дали и в следующую же секунду отняли. Для Артура умереть с этим чувством было бы идеально, но Мерлин... Мерлину предстояло продолжить жить. Страдая. Несчастным, тоскующим и боящимся забыть.

Нет. Артур не стал бы так поступать.

Он не сомневался, что Мерлин был лучшим, что с ним случилось, не сомневался даже до того, как узнал обо всем, что Мерлин сделал. Он был единственным, кто не предал Артура и не навредил ему. Единственным, чья любовь была столь чистой и бескорыстной, что при мысли о ней Артур чувствовал большую боль, чем от меча в собственном сердце.

Без Мерлина Артур был лишь половиной живого существа. Он не хотел покидать его.

Ему нужно было сказать что-то.

Ему нужно было сказать что-то, что помогло бы ему выразить свои чувства, не намекая, что они могли бы быть чем-то большим. То, что у них было, было идеальным и чистым, и Артур считал себя счастливейшим человеком на земле.

И он должен был выразить это.

Он понял, что нужно было сказать. Он говорил это раньше, но теперь это приобрело бы другое значение... Он надеялся, что Мерлин поймет.

— Спасибо.

Два сердца остановились, одно — навсегда.


End file.
